The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to imaging detectors, and more particularly to a circuit for positioning a grid assembly on a portable imaging detector.
In various medical imaging applications, a portable imaging detector may be utilized to perform medical imaging. At least one conventional portable x-ray detector includes an external casing that is typically formed of metal. The external casing includes a front cover, a back cover, and a plurality of sides that together form the external casing. The portable x-ray detector also includes a plurality of detector elements that are disposed proximate to the portable x-ray device front cover. During operation, x-rays pass through the front cover and impinge on the plurality of detector elements. The detector elements produce an electrical signal that represents the intensity of the impinging X-ray beam and hence allows estimation of the attenuation of the beam as the beam passes through the object.
During some imaging procedures, it is desirable to utilize an x-ray grid with the portable detector to reduce x-ray scattering. To utilize the x-ray grid with the portable x-ray detector, the x-ray grid is coupled to the portable detector. However, it is often difficult for an operator to properly couple the x-ray grid to the portable detector. More specifically, the portable detector casing is typically symmetrical making it difficult for an operator to distinguish the front cover from the back cover. Therefore, in some instances, the operator may improperly attach the x-ray grid to the back cover, e.g. the non-detecting face.